Fictional News Sources
Science fiction authors include references to fictional news sources rarely and when they do usually only incidently. Few have dared to critique the "the News" as propagandistic. Science Fiction * 4087th Public Affairs Battalion ("Spinning Eagles"), 12th Regiment, 7th Division, 4th U.S. Army - Christopher Buckley's novel Boomsday, p. 19 A * Alliance News Network - Mass Effect. * Alrond Newsfeed - Christopher L. Bennett's novel Tower of Babel (Star Trek: Enterprise Rise of the Federation series) B * Bellona Times - Samuel Delany's novel Dhalgren C * Central Bureau Radio - Ursula K. Le Guin's novel The Left Hand of Darkness, p. 151 * Cerberus Daily News (internal news distribution within the renegade Cerberus organization) - Mass Effect * Citizen - Robert Silverberg's novel Master of Life and Death, p. 50 * Corporate Crime Scene (prime time television investigative news program) - Christopher Buckley's novel Boomsday, p. 3 D * Daily Merchandiser (Venusberg newspaper) - Robert A. Heinlein * Daily Monitor (British) - Charles Eric Maine's novel Survival Margin * Daily Newsdisc - Anthony Burgess's novel The Wanting Seed * Daily War Whoop (Martian newspaper) - Robert A. Heinlein * Daily Supernova '' - Futurama animated television series * ''DIANA - Michael P. Kube-McDowell's novel The Quiet Pools, p. 98 E * English Gazette - (described as "the organ of Convocation") Kingsley Amis's 1976 novel The Alteration, p. 45 F * Fox Faith and Freedom News - Frederic C. Rich's novel Christian Nation * Frontier (ship board journal) - Michael P. Kube-McDowell's novel The Quiet Pools, p. 167 * The Future of the Countryside - - Johanna Sinisalo's novel The Core of the Sun G * Galaxy News Radio - Fallout universe, a station dedicated to news and entertainment pre-nuclear apocalypse. Limited resurrection post-war by independent operators. * The Gallian - Gene Roddenberry and Gene L. Coon's "Bread and Circuses" episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, episode #54, production #43, March 15, 1968 * Gamma Gazette - Aldous Huxley's novel Brave New World, p. 44 * Get (magazine) - M. John Harrison's novel Empty Space: A Haunting, brief reference, p. 175 * Globe Telefax - Robert Silverberg's novel Master of Life and Death, p. 50 H * Haven Herald - Haven television series * Hill Valley Telegraph - Back to the Future 1985 film * Holy City - Robert A. Heinlein's novella "If This Goes On--" in his collection Revolt in 2100 * Homes You Can't Afford (magazine) - M. John Harrison's novel Empty Space: A Haunting, brief reference, p. 175 I * Independent Interplanetary News Network - Charles E. Gannon's novel Fire With Fire L * Langstrom Eye-Witness TV - Charles Eric Maine's novel Survival Margin * Lifetimes - Larry Niven's novel World of Ptavvs, brief reference * London Observer - (described as "the organ of the Papal Cure") Kingsley Amis's 1976 novel The Alteration, p. 42 * Los Angeles Sentinel - Charles Eric Maine's novel Survival Margin * The Los Angeles Sun - My Favorite Martian 1963-1966 television series M * The Martian Times - Arthur C. Clarke's novel The Sands of Mars, p. 83 * Mars Today - Philip K. Dick Total Recall universe. * Metropolis Examiner - Seth Fried's novel The Municipalists, p. 145 * Metropolis News - Seth Fried's novel The Municipalists, p. 128 * Mine (magazine) - M. John Harrison's novel Empty Space: A Haunting, brief reference, p. 175 N * The New New New York Post - Futurama animated television series * News Net - Rachel Bach's novel Fortune's Pawn, p. 267 * Newsnet - William K. Hartmann's novel Mars Underground * Newstime - Michael P. Kube-McDowell's novel The Quiet Pools, p. 198 * No-Sparrow-Shall-Fall News Service - Robert A. Heinlein's novella "If This Goes On--" in his collection Revolt in 2100 * Non-Police News - Futurama animated television series O * Obervator Romanus Kingsley Amis's 1976 novel The Alteration, p. 133 * OneNews - L.E. Modestt, Jr.'s novel The One-Eyed Man, p. 391 * Onlooker - Kingley Amis's novel The Alteration, p. 229 P * Patriot Crier (website) - Arthur C. Clarke and Michael Kube-McDowell's novel The Trigger, p. 501 * Planet - (described as "the Leda daily") - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Farmer in the Sky * Planetwide Coverage - H. Beam Piper's novel Little Fuzzy, p. 126 R * Radio Capital - Full Metal Alchemist anime television series * Real Celebrity Meltdowns - Seth Fried's novel The Municipalists, p. 128 * Real Slow News - Arthur C. Clarke and Michael Kube-McDowell's novel The Trigger, p. 501 * RTBS (Rolling Thunder Broadcasting Service) - John Varley's novel Dark Lightening S * The Sidereal Daily Mentioner - The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy * Sitka Tag - Michael Chabon's novel The Yiddish Policemen's Union, p. 13 * Spectrum News - Larry Niven's novel Protector, brief reference * ‘’Spyglass Magazine” - Cloud Atlas (film) * State News - Johanna Sinisalo's novel The Core of the Sun, p. 20 * StittaranNews - L.E. Modestt, Jr.'s novel The One-Eyed Man, p. 276 * Sweat Reason - James Morrow's 1990 novel City of Truth, p. 31 T * Tablet - Anthony O'Neill's novel The Dark Side * Taunton's Weekly - Frederick Pohl & C.M. Kornbluth's novel The Space Merchants * Temple Herald - Robert A. Heinlein's novella "If This Goes On--" in his collection Revolt in 2100 * The Delta Mirror - Aldous Huxley's novel Brave New World, p. 44 * The Free Briton - Anthony Burgess's novel 1985, p. 156 * The Hourly Radio - Aldous Huxley's novel Brave New World, p. 44 * The Marigold - Seth Fried's novel The Municipalists, p. 128 * The Tally Ho - The Prisoner television series U * Universe Today - Babylon 5 television series V * Viewers' Digest - John Brunner's novel The Sheep Look Up * Voice of God (radio) Station - Robert A. Heinlein's novella "If This Goes On--" in his collection Revolt in 2100 * Vulgar Yacht Quarterly - Christopher Buckley's novel Boomsday, p. 117 W * Wildgrove Ragle (newspaper) - James Morrow's novel This is the Way the World Ends, p. 157 Y * Yadretsey - Red Dwarf Z * Zarathustra News - H. Beam Piper's novel Little Fuzzy, p. 126 Fantasy * Bum Bay Observer - David Ohle's novel The Age of Sinatra, p. 13 * Daily Prophet * The New York Banner - Ayn Rand's novel The Fountainhead * Pisstown Telegraph - David Ohle's novel The Age of Sinatra p. 13 * Radio Ratt - David Ohle's novel The Age of Sinatra * Squalor News - Everything is Bonzer episode of A Good Place, Season Three Other Genres * Alette (magazine) - Confessions of a Shopaholic 2009 film * The Amity Gazette - Jaws 1975 film * Art magazine - Spongebob episode * Art Wonk magazine - Spongebob episode * The Bay Mirror - Charmed 1998-2006 television series * Bighouse Bugle - Orange is the New Black Second Season * Boredom Weekly Spongebob episode * Broadchurch Echo (local print newspaper) - Broadchurch television series * The Continental Drift (newspaper) - The Grand Budapest Hotel 2014 film * Daily Fact (newspaper) - The Grand Budapest Hotel 2014 film * Daily Window (newspaper) - Anthony Burgess's novel One Hand Clapping * Foster's Gazette - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends cartoon television series * The Gazette Journal Mirror (newspaper) - Community, Second Season * Global News Network, GNN (news network) - Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues 2013 film * L.A. Gazette - Bojack Horseman * Lamps - Spongebob episode * Mexifornia Times - Bordertown television series * New York Standard - Designated Survivor television series * Paris Business Review - Fox News "journalist" Bill O'Reilly prevarication. * Journal of the Proceedings of the Harvard Society of Disengenous Socio-Historical Meta-Analysis - The Barrett Brown Review of Arts and Letters and Prison Barrett Brown. The Intercept. May 9, 2016. * Labyrinth Times - Robert Sheckley's novel Minotaur Maze, p. 85 * Quahog Informant (Quahog, Rhode Island newspaper) - Family Guy animated television series * Rustler - "Patriot Games'' episode of Boston Legal * Sex Garden Magazine - Whyen Stan Loves a Woman episode of American Dad, April 29, 2007 * Squalor News - A Good Place * St. Louis Daily Inquirer - Citizen Kane 1941 film * Slugline (online news) - House of Cards television series * South Park Gazette (newspaper) - "Stanley's Cup" episode of South Park animated television series * Successful Saving (magazine) - Confessions of a Shopaholic 2009 film * Svenska Morgen-Posten (SMP) - Steig Larrson's novel The Girl Who Kicked the Hornet's Nest * The Collar Journal - "The Science in the Physicist"https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1248443/plotsummary episode of Bones television series * The Jeffersonian - "The Science in the Physicist"https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1248443/plotsummary episode of Bones television series. * Wall Street Quarterly - Close to the Metal episode of the television series Halt and Catch Fire June 22, 2014 * Weekly Thorn - Shrill, 2019 television series * Winchester Eagle - Dear White People 2014 film * Washington Herald (newspaper) - House of Cards television series * Trans-Alpine Yodel (newspaper) - The Grand Budapest Hotel 2014 film Other media in science fiction * Beatoff Magazine - James Morrow's 1990 novel City of Truth, p. 9 * Sheek (magazine) - Anthony Burgess's novel The Wanting Seed, p. 218 * The Newton Quarterly Review - Seth Fried's novel The Municipalists, p. 127 * Weekly Feel - Anthony Burgess's novel The Wanting Seed, p. 220 News Sources Revealed as Fictional in a Work of Fiction * Hades Times - Ben Schott's novel Jeeves and the King of Clubs, p. 204 Links * Lists of Things * Fictional Firms in Science Fiction * Fictional Books in Science Fiction